StarlightJacob and Renesmee
by Ocean Eyed Redhead
Summary: It's been nine years since the almost battle, and after keeping Renesmee a secret for almost a decade the Cullens decide it's time to move. Jacob, of course, has caved and decided to accompany them leaving behind the pack and his father to spend an eternity with his imprint. But when Nessie starts feeling something more, will Jacob be able to confess?
1. Chapter 1

ONE

I was laying in my bed staring out the window. Tomorrow was a big day. We were making the move from Forks to West Virginia. I swallowed still staring out the window of the cottage I had lived in for the past nine years. I had been full grown for two years and when we made the move I would be starting high school. It had been difficult being a secret for nine years, but now that I thought about it… becoming exclusive might be even more difficult. I was used to being hush hush. The only people who saw me were my family and some of the Quileutes. Nobody in Forks but Charlie knew I even existed.

During the times that I found it unbearable to be quiet and alone… Jake was there. Ever since I was a child he had been there. Right now though, he was at his house on the Rez spending time with his father. He was coming with us to West Virginia. I didn't know why Jake felt this need to be with me at all times…but I wasn't complaining.

My thumb ran over the threading of the bracelet Jacob had made me all those years ago. I bit my lower lip and tucked a lock of auburn hair behind my ear. The moonlight streamed in onto my bed and made my face glow. Not supernaturally. Just glow.

"Tap! Tap! Tap!"

A rhythmic 'tapping' noise was coming from my window.

Confused, I slid out of bed and slowly walked over to the window. Outside on the ground was Jacob. Jacob throwing small rocks at my window. I pushed the window up and leaned out of it.

"What are you doing here? You should be with your dad!" I whispered.

"He fell asleep! Can I come up?" he called back.

Seeing Jacob Black stand beneath my window, shirtless was one of the best things I could have imagined. Yep, that's right. I was in love with my best friend. Jacob Black. If my mom was busy hunting. Jacob was there. If everyone was out hunting. Jacob was there. If I was bored without anything to do. Jacob was there. He was always there. I NEEDED him there. Always.

But did he know that I loved him? More importantly, did he feel the same about me? A nine year old vampire/human hybrid who looked nineteen years old. Technically twenty one. Him, technically twenty five or twenty six. It was hard to imagine him seeing me as an adult. Then again, I had looked like one for two years. I had slim figure but it was curvy enough to draw his eye. I had big brown eyes and white skin with oval shaped lips.

I nodded and stepped aside. There was a 'whooshing' noise and Jacob was sliding through my window gripping the top of it and pulling himself inside. He turned around and shut the window. I sat on the edge of my bed. The moonlight providing just enough light for us to be able to see one another fairly clearly. He lazily took a seat beside me. We both stared out the window at the forest and night sky.

"Everyone still out hunting?" he asked.

"Yeah. Getting ready for that long drive," I sighed.

My stomach was being eaten away by nervousness. I took in a breath to cool the raging fire of anxiety within me.

"There's nothing to be nervous about," he said nudging me with his elbow.

I laughed softly. He could always read my mind. He didn't need any super powers to figure me out.

"I feel like there is PLENTY to be nervous about," I replied with a grim smile.

"Well, you would be wrong. It's just moving," he shrugged.

"What about your dad? Aren't you going to miss him?" I asked.

Jacob looked from me out the window and sighed.

"A little. But he has people here. Charlie. Sue. The Pack will take care of him. Plus, I got you."

I smiled and felt myself blush.

"And you got me," he added softly.

I wanted to hear that all day everyday. Did he know that? Did this guy who had been my best friend for years know that I was madly in love with him? That he was on my mind from the second I got up to the moment I fell asleep. I wished with my heart that he would say something of that measurement to me one day. I had eternity…but did he? I mean, he never seemed to age…but would it be that way forever?

"Will I always have you?" I asked.

"Well, yeah. Whether you like it or not," he laughed.

"You'll live forever too?" I questioned.

Jake's eyes moved to me and the concern in them was tangible.

"Well…yeah, Ness," he replied softly.

"How? I mean… you aren't a vampire…" I asked.

He pulled me closer to him.

"That's true. I'm not. But, I am a Shifter. As long as I shift into a werewolf on a regular basis then I will be able to stay immortal. Me continuing to shift symbolizes that I am dedicated to protecting humans and am willing to stick around forever to do it," he explained.

His free hand cupped my chin and he turned my face to his.

"Look at this face…" he said a small smirk growing on his lips.

I gave a soft laugh and stared him down.

"This face hasn't changed in over a decade," he said with a comforting nod.

He took one of my hands and ran it down his bare chest. I felt chills run down my spine.

"This body hasn't began to die in over a decade and I sure don't plan on letting THESE go any time soon," he winked running my hand over his firm six pack.

He released my hand and it fell limply to his lap.

"I'm gonna be around a long time, Ness. I promise you. I'm not going anywhere," he said with a small smile.

I hugged him and I don't know what came over me…but I kissed him on the cheek. It was a quick peck, but it was a kiss on the cheek. Usually it was Jacob who kissed me and it would be on the top of my head. He looked at me, his eyes intense. Whenever Jacob was shocked his eyes didn't widen, they narrowed and his brows furrowed. His jaw would drop ever so slightly. That was the look I was getting right now. I smiled a little and let out a sigh.

I felt such undeniable attraction towards Jacob, but did he feel the same. I knew he liked to be around me. I knew he loved me…but did he LOVE me? Like I loved him. I wondered if this attraction was normal. This magnetic pull I felt towards him. Like gravity wasn't the center of the universe… HE was.

"Alright, well, I'll stay with you until you fall asleep. I gotta get home so my dad will wake up with me there. Your dad said we will leave at eight in the morning, right?"

I nodded as I began to slide back under the covers. Jacob scooted beside me and began to comb my hair away from my face slowly. I sighed contentedly. My hormones were getting the best of me. I grabbed his hand and pulled his arm around me so he was hugging my waist. His body tensed and then relaxed as his warm hand slid from my waist to my shoulder. Jake caressed it in slow circles with his thumb. My heart pounded faster than usual. So wonderful. So relaxing. So right.

Jake's had stopped suddenly and he sat up. Did he think I was asleep? I propped myself up on my elbow and saw him push the window up, getting ready to descend to the ground and run through the forest to his house on the rez.

"You out of here?" I asked groggily.

"Yeah…" he whispered.

Jake turned to go out the window.

"Jake wait…"

For some reason it felt like now or never.

He paused, still facing forward… looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

"There's something between us. Something bigger that you know and I don't… what is it?" I asked.

Jacob's whole body tensed and he gripped the window frame. He sighed and remained facing forward, peeking out the of his eye at me.

"Meet me at First Beach tomorrow at six thirty," he said, no emotion in his voice.

I nodded.

"Yeah, sure."

Something wasn't right. I didn't know what…but something wasn't okay. Or something was about to go amazingly right. It was hard to decipher right now… but I was sure that Jake would tell me tomorrow morning. He swung out the window and I ran to it watching him jog into the forest and disappear. I slowly shut the window and went back to bed. All I could do tonight was rest. There was no way I would be able to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

JACOB'S POINT OF VIEW

I clambered into bed with an exhausted sigh. I should have seen this coming. It was so obvious. The way she had been looking at me when she thought I couldn't see her. I knew that look. It was the same look that I gave her. She was just so perfect and I had been waiting nine years for her to realize that she loved me. Now, what was I to do? She was expecting answers tomorrow morning! I didn't know if I was ready to tell her about imprinting. I felt like her feelings would change. For the worst. She may think I betrayed her by not telling her long ago that I loved her and that we were meant to be together. I just hoped and prayed she could forgive me.

Maybe asking Bella and Edward would make things a little better. A little easier. Maybe I would feel more comfortable with their permission. With their…blessing. Great. Now this was starting to sound like marriage.

Marriage.

'I would marry that beautiful red-head in a heartbeat,' I thought.

I pulled the pillow over my face and groaned, closing my eyes. That girl. So confusing. She made my brain explode. She was so wonderful. So perfect. There was no denying that. I loved her. Was their something wrong with me confessing that? I mean…she was practically twenty one! I was twenty-five. I was only four years older mentally and five or six years physically. Edward couldn't say anything there. He was decades older than Bella. Yeah… I could make a good argument with that.

I pulled the pillow off and put it back under my head and started to settle in for sleep. That was what would ease my mind. I had to get up early tomorrow. I would tell Nessie that I wanted to ask her parents for permission to tell her and then… with or without their permission she would get some sort of answer. She was grown-ish. I groaned again and closed my eyes.

The bedroom door creaked open and shut softly. I opened my eyes and raised my head…to see Nessie…standing in the doorway. She was wearing her traditional pajamas of silk shorts and a tank top. Her auburn red waves tousled about her heart-shaped face. Her lips wearing that crooked smile that melted my heart. I propped myself up on my elbows.

"I thought we agreed that we were going to meet up tomorrow," I said.

Ness took a few steps towards me shaking her head.

"I know…but I couldn't wait…" she said softly.

I nodded. It was understandable. I had definitely left her with a cliffhanger. She sat at the foot of my bed and rubbed my leg gently. Her eyes met mine and I smiled warmly at her. She laughed quietly and I couldn't help but laugh back. That laugh was infectious.

"I wanna ask your parents if it's okay to tell you, alright?" I said.

She nodded again, looking at my leg as she stroked it.

"It's okay though…" she said.

I raised a brow and straightened up a little more.

"You don't wanna know?" I asked.

She shrugged.

"I already know…"

"You do?" I gasped.

"Imprinting…" Ness nodded.

I sighed and shook my head, bowing my head, ashamed.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you myself, Ness. I hope you can forgive me."

"Sh…" she soothed.

I looked up at her. Her eyes full of longing. She slowly began to crawl across the bed towards me. She pressed her lips to mine and slowly kissed my lips.

"I love you, Jake," she breathed.

She kissed my lips slowly again.

"I have been waiting forever to hear that," I said with a small smile.

She nodded and laughed.

"I know."

I wrapped my arms around her and she laid on top of me…kissing me passionately like I had dreamed. My fingers threaded in her hair. Hers in mine. She pulled away and locked her warm eyes with mine.

"Marry me," she said touching her forehead to mine.

My eyes widened.

"I wanted to ask that…" I grinned.

"Mmm, you missed your chance," she laughed softly.

She kissed my lips slowly and then I pulled away.

'Missed my chance? I waited to long…and missed my chance to make her mine… Now she was making all the moves I wanted to… Kissing me first… Proposing to me… What the heck?' I thought.

"You're gonna miss a lot if you don't get a move on, Jake," she said slowly.

She was right. I had already missed so much in seconds. I wanted to propose to her special. With a huge set up. I wanted to kiss her just the two of us on a beach or a mountain or a squally hotel. Anywhere as long as I made the first move. I looked up at Ness and she kissed my cheek.

"Hurry, Jacob…" she whispered.

Then I woke up…and I was all alone in my bedroom. Nessie had never been here. I hadn't missed our first kiss. I hadn't missed proposing to her…but I may soon. Tomorrow I would stall her and compromise if she asked me to tell her. I would ask her parents permission tomorrow and one way or another I would tell Renesmee before it was too late. Whether it be another man getting her or me missing proposing to her… I was gonna handle this quick and before it was too late.

RENESMEE'S POINT OF VIEW

That morning I got dressed quickly in a pair of black jeans and a floral print thermal shirt. My dark bronze hair waving down my back. I looked at my reflection, my brown eyes staring back at me. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't nervous about what Jacob wanted to tell me today on First Beach. I grabbed my beige parka from the hanger beside my bedroom door and exited my room, descending the stairs and heading for the front door. My parents hadn't returned to our cottage, so I assumed my family wasn't back at the mansion yet either. Not a huge surprise. It was six in the morning after all.

I exited the house and walked to my motorcycle that leaned against one of the many trees in my backyard. I only road it when my parents were gone. It was a project that Jacob and I had done together. Apparently it was one that went awry when he and my mom did it and Jake thought that if we did it together it would work for certain. Well, it was an excuse to be around Jacob so I took him up on it and we built this two wheel bone breaking machine together. I hopped on(please wear a helmet when riding motorbikes. Don't follow my example. I'm practically indestructible) and flicked on the motorcycle. It hummed to life and I revved it. I stomped on the accelerating pedal and took off to the road.

The wind blew back my curls as I neared First Beach. My heart beat faster and faster with every passing second. With each second I was that much closer to seeing Jacob.

I arrived at the beach ten minutes later and slowed to a stop at the gravel parking lot. I looked onto the beach to see Jacob pacing slowly, looking out at the water. I couldn't help but smile a little as I put up the kickstand and began to make my way down to the beach. I walked across the gravel and started towards Jacob with tentative positivity.

"Hey," I called over the roar of the early ocean waves.

Jacob turned around and looked me up and down.

"You look nice. A little wind-blown, but nice," he said with a nod.

I surveyed him in his blue jeans and skin tight black shirt. His dark hair a hot mess and his bronze skin glowing. I was glowing myself. This time supernaturally. The sunrise fell on me causing my skin to become ever so luminescent.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked breaking the awkward silence.

Jacob stroked his strong jaw line and let out a breath. He looked at me with intense eyes, about to say something important. My brows furrowed as I took in the look of fear on his face.

"Jake?" I said.

His face relaxed and a small smile came across his lips. He took a step towards me. I raised my brows. He touched my shoulder sending chills down my spine.

"You're warm," he remarked.

I smirked at him.

"I'm always warm. Just like you, remember?" I replied.

He tossed his head to the side.

"True. I guess that's why you don't mind if I do this," he said.

And with that he ran forward and picked me up by my waist, slinging me over his shoulder. I laughed and I felt the cold ocean waves splash up as he ran into the water. I threw myself out of grip landing lithely on my feet in the shallows. I ran away and he ran after me. I splashed water up in his face and he flinched. I felt a large wave hit me. Jacob. It was cool. It would be cold as ice to anyone else, but to me and Jacob it was fine. I turned to face him and kicked water up at him.

He sputtered the water and splashed me with one wave of his hand. With a cry I charged him and threw myself onto his waist. He grunted and laughed stumbling slightly. Finally, Jacob gave in and fell back into the water. We landed in the shallows laying on our backs.

We both laughed, admitting defeat. He stood up and a wave crashed over me. I sputtered up water and coughed when Jacob's hand snatched my wrist and gently pulled me from the water. I coughed slightly, drenched in the ocean water. He looked at me with genuine concern.

"You okay?" he asked leaning down slightly and brushing wet hair from my face.

I laughed and threw my arms around his waist. He wrapped his arms around me and we walked out of the shallows onto the beach, both laughing. When we finally reached shore we both took a seat on a piece of driftwood and stared out at the ocean. He wrapped his arm around me and kissed the top of my head.

"You cold, beautiful?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"I'm never cold," I replied.

My eyes met his and we stared at one another intensely.

"You never answered my question last night, Jake," I said.

He sighed and looked from me to the sunrise. Jacob shook his head and looked back to me.

"What question?" he said softly.

I elbowed him.

"You know what question, Jake," I said.

He nodded wearing that dazzling smile that warmed me in my bones.

"What's the reason is behind your undeniable attraction to me?"

I blinked and looked up at him, awaiting an answer. Any answer.

"I think…you are too young to understand…" he said softly.

I groaned and crossed my arms.

"I hear that way too often! I am practically twenty-one! I can handle it! How can you expect me to let this go? I mean…we are driving across the country today! Can you say awkward?" I scoffed.

Jacob sighed and shook his head, looking upward. There was torment in his eyes. Unspeakable torment.

"I really ought to check with your parents…" he mumbled.

My brows furrowed and I scooted closer to him.

"What do they have to do with this?" I asked.

He let out a grim laugh and remained with his eyes to the sky. I didn't understand why my parents factored into this equation. Were we in some sort of arranged marriage deal? What was going on?

"Everything."

I sighed in defeat and scooted away from him, rolling my eyes. Anger was boiling up inside of me. Not unusual. I had the temper of my mother and the personality of my father but with the sarcasm of my mother, which meant I wasn't leaving this beach without making some progress. At least a little bit.

"I tell you what…" he began.

I looked at him eagerly and slowly he looked over at me. His eyes serious. Jacob took my hands in his.

"I am gonna talk to your parents about this. If they say its alright to explain, then I will. If they don't… I will give you an edited version of the truth that you have to promise to keep to yourself. Deal?" he said locking our eyes.

Better than nothing. I was ready to learn. Ready to find out the truth. This offer was the best I would get. Unlike my mother's stubbornness, I was able to compromise after I had been stubborn enough to get a deal out of it. This was the best I was gonna get and I would take it.

"Alright. Do it before we leave. That way we can discuss it on the drive there," I said pointedly.

Jake cringed and shook his head looking back out at the crashing waves.

"Can we not do it in my Rabbit? I really would much rather do it somewhere more special…or anywhere other than a car…on a long trip…that could possibly become very uncomfortable depending on your reaction," he said with a small laugh.

I couldn't help but smile. His laugh was infectious, plus he was so cute when he was nervous. I scooted back over to him and put my head on his shoulder.

"Alright, that's fine," I whispered.

He slowly leaned his head on top of mine and sighed. His hand made it's way to my knee and he gave it a comforting pat before giving me a quick peck on the top of the head.

"I love you, Jacob," I sighed.

"Love you too, Ness," he replied in the softest of voices.

Jacob and I always told each other that we loved each other…but never like how he just did. There was such trepidation in his voice. Such longing. I wondered what was going through his mind. It didn't seem good. It didn't seem bad. It almost seemed…sad. No… Worried. I was so confused. Yet at the same time, I was excited. Jacob Black. I was so in love with him. I wanted to be with him all the time. I couldn't wait to be in a car with him for days on end. I loved being around him. He was just…perfect. He was…gah…wonderful. Words couldn't describe the perfection of Jacob Black. He was walking poetry. All I could do was hope and pray that he would soon tell me what was on his mind and I would be able to understand the overwhelming love I had for him.


	3. Chapter 3

THREE

JACOB'S POINT OF VIEW

Alice had Rosalie had taken Nessie out to pick up some snacks for her and I on the drive to West Virginia while Emmett and Jasper finished up hunting. I was about to meet with Bella and Edward and tell them I was going to ask them for their permission to tell Ness about imprinting. It was time she knew. Time that she got an answer.

I sat on the couch in the living room waiting for Bella and Edward. Edward and I had both become closer over the past decade. We came to recognize we weren't too different and that as long as we were both fighting for the women we both loved to stay safe, then we might as well be on the same team. There was no point in being enemies when we had really no differences any more.

Edward walked in, I could tell he was doing his best not to peer inside of my head. I had told him when I called this meeting that I wanted him to do his best to stay out of my head. He had agreed as long as what I was going to ask wasn't going to be for his daughter's hand in marriage. I had replied, "not yet, dad." Edward still hadn't warmed up to the father in law jokes…which was why I loved to make them. It was the one and only way left for me to antagonize him…but I didn't do it often. Partly because I was his friend now and partly because some day he would be my father in law and a healthy relationship would be appreciated.

Edward and Bella took a seat on the love seat across from me.

"What's going on, Jake?" Bella asked, concern in her voice.

Of course. She thought this was something bad. Well…maybe to her it would be. I mean after the way she reacted when she found out that I imprinted how would she react to this. Oh wow… Okay, maybe I should have done this without asking.

"I was gonna ask you guys for your permission to uh…to tell N-"

'Whoa, watch it!' I corrected myself before I could say Nessie. Bella hated that.

"To tell Renesmee about imprinting," I said.

They both looked at me intently. Those creepy golden eyes were lighting me on fire. I don't know how they did it but they managed to make me feel like I was naked with this look I was getting.

"Why do you want to tell her, Jake?" asked Edward.

"Last night, Renesmee asked me why she felt a crazy attraction towards me. She's practically twenty-one. I think she deserves an answer…" I shrugged.

Edward and Bella didn't blink. They just kept staring at me with those weird eyes. I sighed and shook my head. This wasn't going well.

"It's going fine…" Edward murmured suddenly stroking his chin.

"I think it's okay," Bella said, not taking her eyes off me.

I raised my brows and looked from Bella to Edward. He raised his eyes from the floor to my face.

"She said she was attracted to you," Edward clarified.

"She said last night that there was something between her and I that I wasn't saying and that it was big. I told her I would meet her this morning and tell her at the beach…but I…told her I wanted to ask you both first."

"So, she WANTS to know. She ASKED you to tell her?"

I rubbed the back of my neck in irritation. What part of this were they not getting? Renesmee wanted to get some answers. Simple as that. Bella and Edward looked at one another. She put a hand on his shoulder and he gently put his hand over hers.

"Do you WANT to tell her?" Edward asked.

I scoffed.

"Oh, please. I didn't like hearing what it was myself… I really don't feel like telling her, but she wants answers. She deserves answers and I am prepared to provide them."

"Jake, what if I did it? Or Edward? Carlisle, even?" Bella offered.

I shook my head.

"I wanna be the one to tell her. But only if it's okay with you both."

Edward looked into my eyes and gave a single nod.

"Alright. I trust you. But there is…nothing else…going on…" Edward said awkwardly.

I nodded, suppressing a laugh. Edward's concern for his daughter was always so funny.

"She kind of came onto me last night…but nothing happened," I said, raising my hand in surrender.

"What did she do exactly?" Edward snapped.

I raised a hand.

"I did nothing to prompt it. She kissed me on the cheek. Other than that, nothing out of the ordinary. Just putting her head on my shoulder. The usual. I'd tell you at this point if she'd done something," I said with a comforting smile.

Edward nodded and massaged the bridge of his nose. Bella patted him on the back gingerly.

"Alright, good luck," Edward said extending his hand to me.

I shook it and Bella gave me a quick hug. I patted her shoulder and the sound of a car pulling into the drive. Edward's eyes looked up and he stood.

"They're back," he stated exiting the room.

Bella and I stared at each other. She took a few steps towards me and grabbed my shoulders. I wouldn't let it show, but it hurt a little.

"Do NOT tell her about the kiss, Jake. Don't," she said in a low voice.

I shook my head vigorously.

"No. Of course not," I replied.

She gave me a hug and pecked my cheek.

"Good luck, Jake," she said.

Bella walked out of the room and I followed after. Nessie held two grocery bags and was walking to the kitchen. She looked at me and smiled. She was dry and cleaned up after this morning. I followed after her.

"Hey," I said.

She pulled out a purple cooler from the cabinet and set it on the counter with the groceries. I walked closer to her and she smiled at me.

"I got stuff that I thought you liked. Or may like… Like Pringles. I know you like the pizza flavor so I had Rosalie take me to HAPPY GROCERY on Kenmore. As usual, they had them and…"

Ness pulled out a plastic box of pumpkin chocolate chip cookies.

"They sell these at HAPPY GROCERY all year. Nowhere else," she smiled.

"Thanks," I replied.

She turned back to the cabinet and started to get on her tiptoes for the blue cooler. I walked over there and started to reach up but did something different. A lot different. I grabbed her by the waist and lifted her. She laughed in surprise at first and grabbed the cooler. She was so tiny. Like a doll almost. I set her down and she walked back over to the counter setting it down. She opened the fridge and removed a few ice packs then headed back to the coolers. She continued to unload the groceries for us.

"So did you talk to them?" she asked.

Just like Renesmee. Getting straight to the point.

"Yeah, I did."

There was an awkward pause. She looked up at me and raised her brows.

"And…"

I sighed and folded my arms.

"They said I could tell you."

She nodded and zipped up the cooler.

"Okay, good. When are you going to tell me?" she probed.

I laughed wryly and shook my head with a shrug.

"Very soon. Very, very soon," I assured her.

Renesmee locked her brown eyes on me and surveyed me scrutinizingly. It was almost scary! I raised my brows at her and offered a smile. Renesmee shrugged.

"Okay, that's fine," she said packing up the other cooler.

"I'm glad I have your approval," I laughed.

Renesmee smiled and I grabbed the full cooler.

"I'm gonna start loading up the Rabbit. What are you doing with your bike?" Jacob questioned.

"Emmett's putting it in his Jeep."

"I thought we were trashing the old cars…"

"We are in Kentucky. Trading them in."

I nodded and went outside to load up the Rabbit. The only car we were keeping. Even as I busied myself with these tasks, I couldn't get my mind off of Renesmee. How was I going to explain imprinting? This wouldn't end well. It couldn't. Or maybe it could… Maybe, just maybe… if Renesmee felt the same way about me.

RENESMEE'S POINT OF VIEW

Jacob and I were to follow my parents who were following Emmett and Rosalie, who were following Carlisle and Esme, who were following Alice and Jasper. Alice and Jasper were in the front in case she foresaw any roadway obstructions. It was pretty early so barely anybody was out, and if they were then they were too busy setting up their stores to notice us leaving. We had no moving vans. Just four tightly packed cars, three cars waiting for us sin Kentucky and a mansion in the forest of West Virginia.

We were driving through Forks listening to Fiction Family on Jacob's radio. The new radio I had installed for his birthday last year. I stared out the window at the town I had only seen in the dark night or through the tinted windows of the Volvo.

I felt Jacob's hand land on my shoulder comfortingly. I gently let my head fall on his shoulder and sighed.

"Are you angry that you never got to fully experience this?" asked Jacob.

He could read me like an open book.

"Yeah… Not so much fully as actually. It's just kind of sad…"

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I leaned on the middle console so my head was on his shoulder.

"Well, we'll be back eventually. Then al this can start again," Jake chuckled.

I smiled in spite of myself.

'THANK YOU FOR VISITING FORKS, WASHINGTON'

The sign passed me and was nothing but a reflection in the side view mirror eventually. I got tired of the sad ballads and changed the song to Blood by The Middle East. Jake was a fan of Indie Rock and Alternative Rock like me, so there were no complaints. I felt my eyes grow sad only to feel Jacob's warm grip tighten around my shoulders.

"It's gonna be an adventure. You still got me! Who needs Forks?" he scoffed.

I laughed softly and straightened up, grabbing his hand and squeezing it. He turned up the radio and sang loudly and obnoxiously to the bridge. I couldn't help but laugh. He definitely knew how to cheer me up.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

We had been on the road for four hours before Renesmee fell asleep. Edward called me and told me that we would be taking a stop for me and Renesmee to eat in about an hour or two. Iron and WIne was playing on the radio and I looked over at the soundly sleeping Renesmee. She breathed evenly and was curled up in a ball on the passenger seat. She was so beautiful. Long, wavy auburn hair. Big, warm brown eyes. Creamy skin. Uneven lips that spread into that crooked grin I loved so much. She was sheer perfection. I wanted to tell her right now…but at the same time not. I wanted the moment to be perfect. Not one flaw.

How was I going to explain? Imprinting sounded like an excuse, not an explanation. It was an unbelievable process that I couldn't see her believing. It seemed impossible. I wouldn't believe me if I were in her shoes. She was practically an adult, but if you wanted to get completely literal…a child. I thought back to two years ago…

"Is that coffee?" Renesmee asked.

I nodded taking another sip from my mug. We were in the cottage while the Cullens were out hunting. I was babysitting. Technically, Nessie was fourteen. She didn't really need to be babysat. How old was she now? Five? Six? I tried not to think about it.

She eyed my coffee speculatively and got up from the armchair by the fire, crossing over to the couch by me. She stared at the coffee and smiled.

"Do you want to try some?" I laughed softly.

She grinned and nodded. I offered the mug to her and she cupped it in her hands.

"Take a little sip. It's not like soda. Drink it like you would hot chocolate," I explained.

She nodded and slowly brought the mug to her lips. She sipped and looked to the ceiling contemplating if she liked the taste or not. I watched her interestedly. She made a face and frowned, sticking her tongue out. I laughed at her expression and she coughed extending the cup back to me.

"Agghhh! Agghh! Take it! Agghhh! Why would you let me do that? Blech!" she wretched, shaking her head.

I laughed and patted her back.

"Are you gonna be okay?" I asked.

She stood up and ran to the kitchen ringing her hands. I heard the faucet turn on. She re-entered with a glass of water.

"Why in the heck would you drink that?" she scowled.

I shrugged.

"It wakes me up."

"Not worth it," she said, shaking her head and sitting back beside me.

Could she be any more adorable?

"Crap," I sighed to myself, remembering the sweet memory.

I looked out of the corner of my eye at her. Such perfection. My phone buzzed and I snatched it off the dash. Edward.

"What's up?" I said.

"Alice saw Mc Donald's coming up in fifteen minutes."

"She had a vision about fast food?" I chuckled.

"No… she read a sign and called me saying that she saw one of her vague visions of Renesmee getting hungry right after with passed the exit…" Edward replied.

"So we're getting off at the next exit?" I clarified.

"Yeah."

"Alright, should I wake her?"

"I would," he laughed softly.

"Okay."

I hung up the phone and slowly looked at Renesmee. Gently I shook her shoulder and she inhaled, opening her eyes.

"We're about to stop for lunch," I said.

She nodded and sat up, inclining her seat upwards.

"You sleep alright?" I asked.

She didn't answer. I looked over at Renesmee. She sat there with a blank expression on her face.

"Hey," I said touching her shoulder.

She gasped and looked over at me.

"What? Oh, yeah," she yawned.

"Are you okay?"

"Mmhm…"

RENESMEE'S POINT OF VIEW

"Renesmee, are you ready to hear what I wanted to tell you?" Jacob asked.

I shifted in my seat and nodded at him. He took a deep breath and his broad lips stretched into an awkward smile.

"Are you certain?" he clarified.

I laughed softly.

"Of course."

Slowly, he took my hand in his, inhaling slowly.

"I wanted to do this somewhere more special. Smoother… More romantic…"

Romantic? What did he mean? Was he saying that he loved me back?

"But I have already waited about a decade. I can't any longer…" he added softly.

I nodded and shifted even more to face him.

"Ness, I am in love with you… I've always been in love with you… but when you turned six… my love changed… It went from being your brother to wanting to be your everything. All I can hope for is that you say… you love me back. If you can't… I'll still love you. I'll always love you. I'll be whatever you want… Even if it means just being a brother to you forever…" he said staring at the road.

My heart pounded in my ears.

"Pull over," I said.

He nodded and pulled over to the side of the road. My family kept on driving.

"Do you have an answer for me?" he asked calmly.

I nodded slowly and unbuckled my seatbelt. He looked at me with complacent eyes… complacent but longing. I leaned forward and grabbed his face gently in my hands. Slowly, I kissed his lips. He smiled and leaned in, kissing mine. He threaded his fingers in my hair and kissed me passionately back. I let go of his face and unbuckled his seatbelt. He leaned in more and we parted, our forehead touching. I couldn't help but smile a little. I laughed softly.

"Finally…" I breathed.

He chuckled and nodded a little.

"Finally…" he smiled.

And we sunk into that moment kissing like we had both dreamed of for years. One of his hands went to the steering wheel and the other fell to my shoulder. He squeezed it gently.

"We're about to stop for lunch…"

And I opened my eyes…to find that it had all been a dream.

*PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU DO OR DON'T LIKE THIS! I MEAN, BE SPECIFIC ABOUT WHAT YOU LIKE SO I CAN ADD MORE OF IT!*


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

After lunch we got back into the Rabbit and were almost to Kentucky within four hours.

"What kind of car do you WANT?" I asked Jake.

"Well, screw eco-friendly vehicles…I want a massive range rover," he grinned.

I grinned to myself and kept my eyes facing forward.

"We're going to get a smart-car," I said seriously.

Jacob shook his head with his jaw set.

"Nope. No. Nope. No. Nope. No. Not driving a smart-car," he replied firmly.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because I am not going to drive a car that I can fit in my pocket!"

"Then we'll just get a Scion xB," I shrugged with a sigh.

"The Toaster on Wheels? Oh, wow, Ness. You are never allowed to pick out cars for us…ever…"

I laughed softly, but inside was thinking of how much I loved it when he used the word "us."

There was a long pause in which neither of us spoke. His eyes were still facing forward but I could see something lurking behind them. I wasn't sure what. Longing? Annoyance? Jake was an easy person to read but for some reason right now it was extremely difficult. Maybe it was because my heart was drumming in my ears. Maybe it was because my heart ached with complete and utter desire for him to kiss me. Things were difficult for me. Partly because I wanted Jake differently than before and I wasn't used to that. Partly because I was uncertain of his feelings for me.

"Hey, Renesmee," he said softly.

"Hm?" I replied.

He let out a long sigh.

"How do you… I mean what…" he said biting his lip.

I shifted in my seat to face him eagerly.

JACOB'S POINT OF VIEW

All throughout lunch I was thinking of different ways to confess. That's when I decided maybe telling her in the car was a good idea. So many hints had been dropped that made me think she may be interested in me too. I don't know why it took me this long to pick up on it. Maybe because I was misreading everything right now. That's what was making it so hard for me to confess. Maybe confessing in the car was a good idea because I would have time alone to discuss everything.

Then again, if I was misreading…well…awkward… I mean, hours in an inclosed space with someone I professed a one sided love to?

"What is it?" she asked eagerly.

I opened my mouth. Three tiny words. That's all I needed to say was three tiny words and then it would all be over. All the longing and waiting and wishing and hoping. All I needed to do was say "I love you." That was the best way to get this point across. By simply admitting what I was thinking.

"Jacob, what?" Renesmee laughed softly.

"I-I-I… You know what… Never mind," I said with a grin.

Screw me though. She knew this grin. My nervous grin. The one I always did when I was lying. I kept looking straight ahead and felt her eyes on me. She was like her mother this way. She was stubborn and when she wanted to know something, she wouldn't let it go.

"Okay…" she said slowly.

That was weird. She never gave up that easy when it came to knowing things. It was like I said, she was stubborn. Why she wasn't probing as usual I couldn't figure out. Where were her inquiries? Where were the questions? Maybe she wanted me to let this go. Maybe because she didn't want to know my feelings because she didn't feel the same. She was trying to prevent an awkward situation.

The car idea… not such a good plan.

RENESMEE'S POINT OF VIEW

"Okay," I said cautiously.

There was no point in pressing and I didn't want to know what he had to say. Probably that I was painfully obvious. That he didn't want to be anything more than friends. I couldn't handle hearing that just yet. I wanted to live in this sick delusion that we were both mutually interested and didn't want to say anything.

Three hours later we were all at car lot. Rosalie got a glossy, electric blue convertible. Emmett got a black Chevy Avalanche. My parents got a granite colored Fiat. Alice got a tangerine colored VW Beatle. Jasper traded his Ducati for a silver motorcycle that's name I couldn't pronounce. Carlisle and Esme got a dark grey SUV. Jacob and I were surprisingly able to get a good car for the Rabbit seeing as it's engine was new and it was in great condition with a new master cylinder as well. We manage to get a hunter green Wrangler. I honestly didn't care what we got so I let Jacob choose. He thought about a Hummer on which he would have to pay a difference, but in the end the Wrangler was free if we traded in the Rabbit.

We transferred the luggage and continued our journey. We would be at our new home in eight hours according to Alice. Her vision was vague because me and Jacob were in it but over the years she had managed to work around us. The visions weren't as clear but it was better than before.

"The sound system is pretty good," Jacob commented fiddling with the radio.

I was now driving, giving him a break.

"Yeah, well, it's got pretty awful mileage."

"I can fix that. Just gonna have to work with the tank to MPG through the engine," he sighed reclining back in his chair.

"Are you going to take a nap?" I asked.

"Just a little one," said Jacob threading his fingers in his hair.

I nodded and continued to drive. Maybe this was for the best. I didn't want to hear his voice. It only made me wish he would say he loved me more.

"Hey, Ness?"

"Yeah?"

There was a long pause.

"I just thought you should know that… I'm glad I came…" he yawned.

I felt a smile creep onto my face.

"I'm glad you came too, Jake," I said.

And then he fell asleep. I was left to my thoughts. My crazy, erratic thoughts of why he didn't love me as much as I loved him.

JACOB'S POINT OF VIEW

Closing my eyes I immediately saw Renesmee. I loved her laugh. I loved her smile. I loved how she held me when we slept together. I loved how I felt like I was melting when she walked into the room. I loved her eyes. I loved her freckles from when she laid out in the sun during summer. I loved everything about her. As hard as I thought about it… I couldn't find much I didn't like about her.

Two Years Ago…

"Jacob, what's prom like?" Renesmee asked.

Jacob sighed and leaned back, threading his fingers behind his neck. The sun shined through from the window that showed the forest. Renesmee's skin glowed before Jacob's eyes and he looked up at the ceiling, not daring to meet her gaze.

"Prom is… expensive, for one… But I've only been to one and it was for a short time. There's dancing. There's a lot of girls in skimpy dresses…" Jacob grinned.

Renesmee shook her head and laughed softly.

"I danced with your mom," he grinned with a sigh.

Renesmee felt jealous rage boil up inside of her. A jealous rage she had never felt before. Why didn't she get to dance with Jacob? Why did her mom get to? Renesmee stood up and walked to the window with her arms folded.

"I'm going to have to wait like six years to go to a prom," Renesmee sighed.

Then the same thought wandered into their minds. When the time to go to prom came they wanted nothing more than to go with one another. And that's when the idea struck Jacob. She was practically old enough to go to prom… so why shouldn't she go to a prom?

"I don't see why all of this is necessary," Renesmee sighed as her Aunt Alice handed her a dark green dress.

The dress was a silk halter that was tight around her torso and flared out loosely from the waist down. She pulled it on and let her button up the back of the vintage dress. Alice tied her hair back and up in a loose bun with a few tendrils framing her face. She handed her some ballet flats knowing that she was like her mother when it came to walking in heels. Gracefully clumsy. She always managed to catch herself when she stumbled.

Twenty minutes later, Renesmee's makeup was done and she was still confused. Slowly, Alice tied a blindfold over Renesmee's eyes and helped her stand, taking both her hands. Renesmee shook her head and sighed and she followed Alice out the bedroom door.

"I'm going to pick you up now, Ness," she said.

Before she could protest, Alice was holding her and flitting down the steps. Renesmee held her breath so the air wouldn't get knocked out of her.

"And I am setting you down," Alice said coming to a halt.

Renesmee felt a slight breeze. The sliding glass door was opened. Alice took her hand and began to guide her into their backyard. The forest. Music played softly. Slow music.

The blindfold slipped off her eyes and she saw hundreds of twinkle lights hanging from the trees. Music emitted from various speakers attached to an iPod dock. An iron table with two chair covered in white cloth on either side. Various snacks all over the table.

Standing in a suit beside the table…was Jacob. He smiled at her. A banner hung above his head.

'PROM 2018' it read.

Renesmee bit her lip and shook her head taking a few steps forward.

"Crud, Jake… You didn't have to do all of this…" Renesmee gasped placing her hands on her hips.

He took a few steps towards her and pulled her into a slow dance position. They swayed to the music and Renesmee slowly placed her head on his chest.

"Thank you, Jacob," whispered Renesmee.

He kissed the top of her head.

"Anytime…" he replied.

JACOB'S POINT OF VIEW

"Jake, wake up," Renesmee called.

I was shaken from my dream to see Renesmee parking at a rest stop.

"If you need to go to the bathroom now is the time," she smiled.

I didn't want to use the bathroom. I just wanted to sleep. I just wanted to go back to those memories. The memories of me and Renesmee bonding. Those almost moments we had. They were almost as good as the real thing.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

Listen to "Cold Feet" by Carter Burwell.

RENESMEE'S POINT OF VIEW

We arrived at our new home in West Virginia eleven hours later. I had been asleep the last three hours of the trip. It was three thirty in the morning and I was laying in the passenger's seat. Jacob was driving again. Gravel crunched under the tires as we drove down the driveway to our new secluded mansion in the woods. The car halted and the music turned off in the car.

"Ness, we're here," Jacob said gently shaking my shoulder.

I sniffed and opened my eyes. Jake smiled down at me in my reclined seat.

"Hey," I said groggily.

He ruffled my hair and kissed the top of my head.

"I'm going to help them unload. You sleep. I'll come get you in a moment," whispered Jake.

I nodded and closed my eyes again, drifting back into sleep.

JACOB'S POINT OF VIEW

"You haven't told her yet?" Edward asked as we hauled luggage up the front steps and into the house.

I shook my head and handed the luggage off to Jasper and Emmett so they could place it in everyone's rooms. Carlisle walked past us carrying two bed frames, behind him was Rosalie with two mattresses.

Edward and I exited the house and started to unload the furniture.

"The opportunity presented itself but just not enough… I'm not sure if she feels the same…" I muttered.

Edward chuckled to himself. Obviously knowing something I didn't. Probably because he was a mind-reader. Yeah that had something to do with it.

"What has she been thinking?" I asked picking up a couch.

He picked up two more mattresses and we started towards the house, he was still laughing.

"What has she been thinking?" I asked more firmly.

"That's private and not fair," Edward replied.

"Why? Because you couldn't read Bella's thoughts, I'm not allowed to know Renesmee's?" I asked.

He shook his head, laughter fading but a smile still on his face.

"It's not fair to her. Even if I could have read Bella's thoughts, I would have tuned them out. For her privacy."

I sighed and dropped the couch off in the living where Alice immediately started to organize, then followed Edward up the grand marble staircase.

"Really? I mean, you can just tell me if she's interested! That would make this a lot easier," I hissed as I followed Edward into Renesmee's room.

Edward set down a mattress then walked into the next room rolling his eyes at me.

"Jake, if she didn't have feelings for you, why would I tell you to confess your feelings to her?"

That was true. Edward was reasonably supportive of my relationship with Renesmee. I couldn't see him trying to sabotage it.

"So why didn't you tell her?"

I turned around to see Alice and Bella in the doorway.

"Bella, I just don't know if she wants me like that…"

Alice stepped forward and placed both her hands on my shoulders. Kind of funny seeing as she was on her tiptoes and I was 6'4.

"I've seen it. It's vague…but she does feel that way for you… From what I've seen… she has feelings for you…" Alice said in her tiny pixie voice.

I couldn't lie, I had grown attached to that tiny Cullen. She was fun and cheerful. Good to have around. However, her vague prophecies were not doing anything for the situation.

"Listen, you and Renesmee both need rest. Handle it in the morning. You have all summer-" said Edward.

"All of eternity," Bella interjected.

Listen to "The Thresh-hold" by Carter Burwell

I nodded and headed down the stairs to the Wrangler. I opened the side door to see Nessie still sleeping. Slowly, I slipped my arms around her and scooped her up. She wrapped her arms around my neck and nuzzled her neck into my chest.

I carried her up the stairs. The Cullens continued to bring in furniture and boxes. I took her up to her room and set her on the mattress in the middle of the floor. She curled up in a ball and I opened a large box labeled "Renesmee Bedding." I pulled out a large blanket and draped it over her. I turned to the door.

"Jake, stay…" she said softly.

I turned and looked at her, her eyes were barely open and she gazed up at me longingly.

"I should help them unload, Ness," I whispered.

She bit her lip and nodded.

"Okay, but you'll come back when you're done, right?" Nessie asked.

I couldn't help but just stare at her for a second. Her long red hair tangled. Her brown eyes struggling to stay open but sparkling with longing.

"Alright, I'll be back. Try to sleep, Ness," I said.

She rolled over with a sigh and I exited the room. There was a lot on my mind, and unloading was not going to ease it.

When I woke up the next morning my white iron bed was put together with me in it and Jacob beside me. His back was to me but I could see his face in my mind. Eyes closed and his broad lips barely parted as he released rhythmic breaths. I rolled out of bed still in my jeans and thermal from yesterday. I knelt beside my suitcase and pulled out a blue t-shirt.

I tiptoed out of the room to see my mom standing outside the door.

Quietly I pulled the antique brass knob and shut the door. I looked at her with my lips pursed and fists clenched nervously.

"What?" I asked in a soft voice.

She laughed softly and shook her head.

"Oh! Come on! Nothing like that happened! It's not like that!" I cried.

She held a finger to her lips.

"I know… I know… We don't want to wake him…" she whispered pointing to my room.

I nodded at her and followed the fresh scent of blood mixed with juice and eggs downstairs. I entered the kitchen to see my entire family turn around and stare at me. I looked over my shoulder to see Bella. She shrugged.

"Alright, so everyone knows Jacob slept in my room?" I sighed.

Edward's shoulders shook with laughter at the stove where he scrambled eggs for me. I folded my arms and hopped on a barstool at the large marble island in the middle of the kitchen. I felt a quick breeze and looked beside me to see Alice sitting on a barstool. She was grinning.

"Morning," she chirped.

I took a sip of my blood infused orange juice.

"Morning," I replied flatly.

She brushed some tangled curls over my shoulder and scooted my chair closer to hers.

"How's Jake?" she sang.

I groaned softly and shook my head with a shrug.

"He just slept in my room. That's all! I was lonely… It's a new house, after all," I hissed.

I heard Emmett snicker. My dad set a plate of eggs in front of me. I looked down at them then back up to Edward.

"I am not even hungry anymore," I said in a low voice.

"You have to eat breakfast, Ness," he urged.

"Whatever she doesn't want, I'll eat…" Jake yawned entering the room.

I slid off the barstool and exited the room offering Jake a polite smile. I had to tell him the truth about my feelings. Nobody would be at peace until I did.

JACOB'S POINT OF VIEW

"Everything okay?" I mouthed to Edward.

He shrugged and scraped the eggs he had made for Ness onto my plate.

"I think you should tell her today," Bells murmured.

I looked over my shoulder. Renesmee was nowhere in sight and hopefully not eavesdropping. I turned my dark eyes to Bella then to the wisest of the Cullens. Carlisle… who nodded.

"Alright, roday," I sighed.

This wasn't going to be easy for me… Even if her reaction was a proposal of marriage to me. They were right though… it was time.

RENESMEE'S POINT OF VIEW

Listen to "Goodbyes" by Carter Burwell.

I unpacked box after box mindlessly. Hanging pictures without thinking and scooting furniture with no hesitation. I did this when anxiety set in. Rearranged things, cleaned, cooked, played mindless melodies on the piano or guitar.

A soft knock came from my door.

"Yeah?" I called kneeling before a box labeled 'books.'

The door opened and in stepped Edward. I raised my brows at him and he offered a smile.

"What?" I asked, still annoyed by my interrogation this morning.

He raised his hands in surrender.

"Just checking on you. You seemed upset this morning," he said calmly.

"I fine," I snapped.

There was a beat in which we realized how not fine I sounded. We both laughed quietly.

"Ness, I'm a mindreader," Edward said pointedly.

I picked up a stack of books and brushed past him to my white bookcase I had gotten for my third birthday.

"I know how you feel about Jacob," he whispered.

I slammed the books on a shelf and wheeled around, facing him angrily.

"It's okay to be in love with him," he murmured stepping towards me.

I closed my eyes and sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"It's okay, Ness," he repeated.

My eyes darted from him to the door then back to him.

"They aren't listening. Bella's got a shield up. They think I am punishing you for your attitude and don't want anyone eavesdropping," Edward said, but I sensed a lie behind that truth.

I nodded and crossed to my bed, taking a seat. Edward flitted to sit beside me.

"He's a good guy, Renesmee."

"I know," I smiled.

Three knocks came from the door.

"Come in," I called.

Jacob peeked his head in the door.

"Hey… come with me for a walk?" he asked.

I looked at my dad. He offered a smile and nodded.

"Let's go," I said standing.

I grabbed my brown jacket off the floor and slipped it on. Jacob put his hand on the small of my back. I offered my father a fleeting glance over my shoulder. He nodded at me once and suddenly, my mom was at his side. She wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at him with a nervous smile.

JACOB'S POINT OF VIEW

*Listen to "Wedding Plans" by Carter Burwell.

As I guided her outside I felt my heart pound in my ears. A burning sensation filled my chest. We walked through the forest together. It was much like Forks. Tall trees and mossy earth. Slopes and boulders. Beautiful altogether. Sunlight streamed through the leaves casting a green glow on everything. We walked deep into the forest in absolute silence. Both of us were thinking something, I didn't know what Renesmee was thinking. My hand rest on the small of her back. She didn't seem to mind. We were off to a good start.

"So we're about a mile away from the house… How much farther are we going?" Renesmee laughed softly.

I arrived at a large moss covered boulder and picked her up by her waist. She laughed and I grinned.

"You're like a rag doll, I swear," I chuckled hoisting myself up beside her.

"Thanks?" she smiled rolling her eyes.

I sat beside her and we laid back. The softest boulder I ever got on. Moss was good like that.

"So… what's up?" she asked.

'Just grit your teeth and do it, Jake!' I thought.

I knew that it was now or never. I would lose my courage if I didn't do it this second.

So with a deep breath I turned my head and looked at her. She looked back at me.

My breath caught in my chest and I coughed. She snorted back laughter and shook her head, looking back up to the forest ceiling.

"Ness, I imprinted on you…" I blurted.

Her head snapped back in my direction.

"Is that something I want to know about?" she asked.

'Here we go…'

"Yeah."

WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT? WRITE A REVIEW! FOLLOW!


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

Years ago…

Bella and Edward were on an anniversary vacation on Isle Esme. Tonight, Jacob was Renesmee's sitter at the cottage. It was eleven pm. He had tucked her in two hours ago and was lying on the couch watching television.

"Jacob?"

Or so he thought.

He raised up and looked over the side of the couch to see Renesmee. She was in her pajamas that consisted of an oversized t-shirt and loose sweats.

"Hey, kiddo. What are you doing up?" he asked.

Hugging the stuffed wolf he had given her she crossed around the couch.

"I can't fall back asleep because I had a nightmare," she said sitting on the foot of the couch.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

She pulled her long red hair over her shoulder and shook her head.

"I tell you what, don't tell your parents and I'll let you sleep beside me and watch tv until you fall asleep," offered Jacob.

Nessie frowned.

"What if I think about it and my dad reads my mind and gets mad?" Renesmee asked.

Jake shrugged.

"Don't worry about it. I'll take responsibility. What do you say?"

Renesmee's face broke out in a smile and she crawled into Jake's arms.

"What's this show?" she asked.

"The Office. Don't worry, they only say some bad words and it's rare they do. I'll cover your ears," he whispered to her.

Soon enough, Renesmee was asleep. She breathed rhythmically into Jake's chest that was covered in a tight black t-shirt. He looked down at her. She was adorable. It was hard to imagine what Alice had vaguely seen. Them in love. She was so small in his big arms. He suppressed a gag as he realized this small thing in his arms might be his true love. It seemed gross. Maybe not though. Maybe she'd be his best friend and that was all.

"Jake?" she murmured, her eyes still closed.

"What's up, Ness?" he asked.

"I love you a lot. You're my best friend in the world," she whispered nuzzling into his chest.

He pulled her closer, protectively.

"You're my best friend too," he replied.

There was a pause in which Jacob assumed that she had fallen asleep.

"And you love me too?"

He sighed. Ness looked about seven now. Did she have an elementary school crush on him? What was she looking for with this question? He only could give one answer.

"Of course. You're like my little sister. How could I not?"

It was the truth.

"And you'll protect me?"

"I'll always protect you. Nothing bad will ever happen to you. Not with me around," he said hugging her.

Renesmee Cullen slept soundly the rest of the night.

A few years later…

Renesmee looked about sixteen. She was not like her mother or father physically or even personality wise. She was an entirely different creature. Long bronze hair in a series of wild waves. Big, curious brown eyes. Cream and honey colored skin that glowed in any light. A crooked smile that was infectious. Rosy cheeks. A slim and curvy frame. She was a dream.

She sat on First Beach watching the waves crash. It was dawn. Nobody was around to see her. She was safe.

"Hey, Ness!" a voice called.

She looked over her shoulder to see Jake jogging toward her in jeans and a flannel shirt rolled up to his elbows. She waved and offered a wry smile. Jake could disturb her any time. He took a seat on the sand beside her and stared out at sunrise. He whistled.

"That's a nice sunrise," he remarked.

She smiled and nodded.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," she replied too quickly.

He gently turned her head to looked at him.

"What's wrong, kiddo?"

She smirked. He could always tell when something was wrong. Jacob could always tell when she was lying.

"I'm tired of being a secret," she sighed.

"You're not a secret. The pack knows you. Most of the Quileutes know you. The other covens know you. Your grandpa Charlie and grandma Ren-"

"I don't know anyone in Forks. I don't know Angela and Eric whom I had to hide in my room from when they visited last weekend. I want to go to school. I want to eat crappy cafeteria food. I want to go shopping in town instead of having to spend an hour in the car going to Port Angeles!" she groaned.

Jake put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Ness, in a few years you'll be able to do all of that. We just have to wait for you to stop growing.

She let her head fall on his shoulder. He did not know that she was in love with him. She did not know that he was in love with her. It was taking forever for them to admit their feelings but someday…one day…they would both know their feelings for one another.

"Well… what does that mean? That you imprinted on me?" I inquired staring at him.

This was the first I'd ever heard him mention this…but it sounded vaguely familiar.

I just wanted to know what this connection was between us. What this supernatural chemistry was.

"You know that I wanted you dead when you were born… because I thought you killed my tr-… My best friend…"

"Yeah…"

"Do you know why I changed my mind?" he murmured staring into my eyes.

I shook my head. With a heavy sigh he turned his head skyward, refusing to meet my gaze.

"Because when I looked into your eyes… I saw… a lot. I saw that you were my imprint…"

I turned my eyes skyward too. He was starting to confuse me.

"Okay, what is an imprint?"

"An imprint is basically… your… your perfect match…" he said softly.

I kept my jaw in check as it threatened to drop. My eyes closed and I bit my lip.

"Perfect match?" I repeated.

"Uh…yeah…but it's not always romantic… Sometimes it's just as friends… or brother and sister…"

"And me… being your imprint… You're romantically attracted to me?" I asked.

I felt my heart pound in my ears as I awaited his answer. The pause was only about fourteen seconds but it felt like hours. Finally, I spoke up.

"Well? Don't leave me hanging, Jake…" I said with a nervous laugh.

He released an anxious chuckle as well. I let my head fall limply to the side and raised my brows at him. He didn't look over, just kept his smoky eyes looking upwards.

"Renesmee… I am in love with you… Since birth I have loved you… but it was only a few years ago that I started to feel an undeniable attraction to you…"

"So you're in LOVE love with me…" I clarified, still staring at him.

Slowly but surely he turned his gaze to me. I swallowed as he rolled onto his side.

"Are you in LOVE love with ME?" he asked softly.

"That's not fair! I asked you first!"

He snickered and rolled his eyes.

"Renesmee, just tell me. Are you in love with me?"

I knew that he loved me then. I knew it for a fact. I let out an exasperated breath and touched his shoulder.

JACOB'S POINT OF VIEW

Listen to "Bella Reborn" by Carter Burwell.

I was sucked into one of her visions. One of her memories or fabricated scenes. Her watching me on First Beach, playing soccer with the Pack. Us swimming in ocean together. Her watching me sleep on the couch. Her lying in bed staring at a photo of us. Her reading texts from me and laughing. Us climbing trees. Her as a child riding my back as I ran through the forest in wolf form. Her cutting my hair and us laughing as she mussed it.

Then there was us laying in bed together…

"You missed me then?" I asked.

"Yeah. You were gone for what? Three weeks?" she gawked.

I had been on vacation with my dad for three weeks visiting my sister and Paul in Oregon.

"Well, I'm sorry. It won't happen again," I grinned giving her a light shove.

Flash forward to me sleeping the same day and her lying next to me. She brushed some hair from my face since it had grown considerably. I moved slightly and she quickly withdrew her hand and just stared at me with a loving smile on her face.

I fell out of her scene and looked into those warm brown eyes as she stared at me. She breathed heavily.

"Renesmee?" I said letting her know that I had recovered from what she had shown me.

"Yes," she breathed.

We looked at each other unmoving. Her eyes darted frantically trying to capture every expression on my face. Her face was a crossed between panicked and moved.

"I love you too," I whispered.

And then slowly…so slowly I pulled her to me… and we kissed. We kissed like I had always dreamed. Slowly. Tenderly. With incredible feeling.

RENESMEE'S POINT OF VIEW

And after all these years he finally admitted it…and it wasn't what I thought it would be… It was more… So much more. Kissing him an electric current went through me. My body shook with anticipation and desire. His fingers threaded in my messy hair and I rolled on top of him, straddling him. I wanted this moment. It was time for this moment that I had been waiting for.

I reached to start and unbutton my shirt…but his hands found mine and he shook his head. I pulled away and raised my brows at him.

"If I'm your soulmate… shouldn't we just get down to business?" I said with a crooked smile.

He laughed softly and propped himself up on his elbows cocking his head to the side and looking away.

"Ness, as much as I'd love to… I made your dad a promise a long time ago…"

"A promise that?" I prompted.

He opened his mouth to answer, raising his brows in slight embarrassment.

"Well… that's a story for another day," he chuckled.

I sat up and looked down at him.

"Okay, we just broke down a wall and you're putting up another one?" I smirked.

He rolled his eyes and smiled wryly.

"Kind of… Let me put it this way… I told him that we would wait until we were older…" he said slowly.

I stared him down before finally releasing a breath and letting my hands fall limply to my legs.

"We're as old as we're going to get…" I tried.

"Ness, throw me a bone…" he laughed softly.

"That's what I'm trying to do…but…" I said, raising my brows with a promiscuous smile.

He shook his head with a small smile and pecked my lips.

"I never thought I would ever say this, but… I just want to do right by Edward."

"Okay, I'll respect that," I replied after a pause.

Slowly I rolled off of him and sighed, lying back down on the mossy rock.

"What do you want to do now? Go back home? Watch a movie?" he asked.

I shook my head vigorously.

"I don't want to go back home. Not just yet," I said.

"Okay, that's fine. We can stay here as long as you want. We got all summer," he said.

Gently his hand found my hand and he threaded his fingers with mine. I scooted a little closer and let my head touch his shoulder.

"Love you, Jacob… I promise to never lie to you… I promise to tell you everything I'm thinking… always," I said.

He swallowed loudly and I looked over at him. He nodded.

"Thanks, Ness."

I was hoping for something more along the lines of the same promise or even 'Same here.' Instead I got a thank you. I would let it slide simply so I didn't ruin the moment… at the time I thought it might have been the promise he had made with my dad… I had no idea it was something that could destroy us.

Hybrids may be immortal…but our hearts aren't indestructible.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

The next morning my mother and I went into town to the local coffee shop. We received stares from everyone. The mysterious Cullen family. The "adoptive children" of the new doctor. We sat at a table by the window with large mugs of foamy lattes. I sipped mine not meeting her eyes.

"Renesmee," she said.

I cleared my throat and slowly looked at her.

"It's no secret that you know Jacob is in love with you…"

I bit my lower lip and nodded.

"And?" I inquired.

"It's time we discuss what is to be done about it all…"

"What's to discuss? We're together," I shrugged.

"I just wanted to ask if you two were going to be exclusive. Like Jasper and Alice. Emmett and Rosalie. Me and your father…" she whispered the last part.

"I haven't discussed that with him. As soon as we got back to the house dad sort of whisked him off for a talk."

"Well, you have some time before school starts to discuss it with him."

"Okay."

She nodded and reached across the table to touch my hands. Her golden eyes bore into mine.

"I'm very, very happy for both of you, Renesmee," she said softly.

"Thank you," I replied.

"And if you two…are going to be intimate…please use precautions and-"

"Got it," I snapped, nodding.

"Just hear me out. I'm happy I had you, but we need you to be careful. We can't have an incident like I did, Renesmee."

"Gotcha. Gotcha. Enough," I said raising my brows.

She nodded and patted my hands. Her ice cold ones clashing with the temperature of my warm ones.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you," replied Bella.

I sipped my latte as my mom stared at hers.

"You're not thirsty?" I grinned.

She laughed and shrugged.

"Guess not."

"Go figure," I snorted.

Little did I know, that my mom was stalling me while my dad continued his talk with Jake. Also, I was in for quite the surprise within the next few days.

JACOB'S POINT OF VIEW

Edward sat across from me at the kitchen table. The dining room had just been decorated by Alice and we were relaxing from unloading while the tiny Cullen decorated more. Our work was done, and Bella had Renesmee out of the house.

"So you told her and it went well," Edward stated, having read my thoughts.

"Yeah, it went great."

"Told you so," he smirked.

"Yeah, well, I thought you should know what happened after I told her… I've been trying to keep it off my mind but I'm not sure if you heard it from Renesmee…"

Edward scoffed and looked away from me stroking his chin.

"Yeah, she's not as good at controlling her thoughts as you…"

"That's what I thought," I grumbled.

"Well, I saw that you turned her down. I also saw you didn't tell her about me asking you to wait until you married her. Thanks for that," Edward said gratefully.

"Oh, well no problem."

Edward's golden gaze remained on me. He pursed his lips.

"She is already thinking about marriage, Jacob," he murmured.

I looked up at him and blinked.

"Edward, I didn't-"

"I know you didn't, Jacob. I know… But I just wanted to ask you two things…"

I leaned on the table.

"Please don't propose until after we've graduated high school… You have my full permission… Just please wait…"

"I wasn't going to…"

Edward nodded and mussed his hair.

"And second… I think you… You know… About waiting…"

"I'm going to wait, Edward. Don't worry," I groaned.

He laughed and folded his arms.

"I was actually going to say that I wouldn't mind giving you my blessing for six months…"

My brows furrowed.

"In six months… I could… uh… be intimate with her?" I gaped.

He shrugged.

"Your intentions are pure. You obviously love her. You want to marry her. It's the twenty first century. Not everyone has my ancient beliefs…"

I gawked at him and leaned back in my chair.

"Edward… honestly… I want to wait… As crazy as it seems… I just want to do right by you… By what you believe in… What with you being her father…" I muttered.

Edward smiled slightly.

"That's comforting."

"But I can't say the same for her…"

"She'll listen to you. She respects you."

We shared a meaningful stare before I stood. I put my hands in the pockets of my jeans and nodded at Edward once.

"Well, thanks for your blessing, dad," I said.

He grinned and rolled his eyes.

"Right now, I'm your brother," he smirked.

I walked out to the back deck and stared out into the forest. My eyes looking at something not there.

RENESMEE'S POINT OF VIEW

My mom pulled the Fiat into the driveway and we both exited the car. She headed inside to see my dad no doubt. I headed towards the backyard.

"Renesmee, you coming inside?" Bella called.

"In a minute," i nodded walking to the backyard.

I halted at the tree-line of the forest and looked up towards the direction of Jacob's scent. He stood on the deck staring out into the forest. I bit my lip and gazed up at him. He rubbed the back of his neck and blinked. I looked away into the forest, trying to see what he saw. Nothing.

There was a thud and I looked beside me to see that Jacob had leapt off the deck and was beside me.

"Hey," he said casually.

"Hey," I replied.

I cleared my throat as I felt his eyes on me. I refused to look at him. The conversation my mom had had with me made things a little more than awkward. I felt a little embarrassed for my behavior in the forest yesterday when I had come onto him. I still had to ask him about being exclusive.

"You okay?" he asked.

I nodded and slowly took his hand.

"Come for a walk with me," I said.

He raised his brows and followed me into the forest.

"You breaking up with me after one day?" Jake scoffed.

I laughed softly and shook my head, walking him deeper into the forest.

"No, quite the opposite."

"What's up?" he asked.

I stopped at a large tree and leaned against it.

"School starts in about two weeks. My mom raised a good point…"

He inclined his head inquisitively.

"And what's that?"

"Esme and Carlisle. Alice and Jasper. Rosalie and Emmett. Bella and Edward… Are we gonna be an exclusive couple? We have to think through our aliases so they stay consistent. It'd be easier for us to start out a couple than you and I be friends here and you have to ask me out in front of everyone…" I babbled.

Jacob placed a hand on my shoulder and looked into my eyes gently.

"Ness, breathe…" he smiled.

I smiled wryly.

"Don't be so nervous. Okay? I'm fine with being exclusive. Alright? I like you. You like me. I don't see the harm in being exclusive with you."

I sighed with a nod and smiled. He wrapped an arm around me and chills went down my spine.

"Okay. Cool," I smiled.

He kissed the top of my head.

"Can't have any of the town folk thinking your single. They'll try to claim you. I'm far too jealous to let that happen…" he murmured, a smile in his voice.

I laughed softly and nuzzled into his chest. His other arm wrapped around me and I shivered with delight.

"I can't believe you have to ask if I wanted to be exclusive with you," he chuckled.

"I'm new to this relationship thing. I mean, I just found my soul mate… You gotta understand how I'm slightly nervous…" I muttered.

He kissed my head again and squeezed me.

"We should start as soon as possible, Ness," Jake said.

I looked up at him perplexed.

"Start what?"

"Making our relationship apparent. I think I should take you on a date."

"Now?" I gaped.

He looked down at me and grinned.

"We aren't getting any younger," he replied.

Quickly he swept me up in his arms, carrying me bridal style. I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck looking at his face that glowed with pride.

We walked up to the Range Rover and he set me down. I opened the door and clambered in. Jacob soon joined me in the driver's seat.

"You ready, beautiful?" he asked placing his hand on the stick-shift and twisting the key in the ignition.

"I am," I smiled.

Jacob and I walked on the streets of the town hand in hand. People looked at us and whispered to each other.

I laughed softly to myself.

"What?" Jacob asked.

"I just realized you're Jacob Cullen. You have my last name," I grinned.

"So?" he scoffed.

"So I think it's apparent that I wear the pants in this relationship," I shrugged.

Jacob gave me a gentle push with his shoulder.

"Yeah, right," he scoffed. "I told YOU about imprinting. I told YOU that we would be exclusive. I told YOU we were going on a date. It's apparent that I, Jacob, wear the pants."

I let go of his hand and slid my arm around his waist, letting my head drop to his shoulder. The street lamps illuminated the sidewalk with a dim romantic glow.

"You hungry?" Jake asked.

I then realized how hungry I was.

"Yeah, actually. Starving."

He turned down a street and walked me into a restaurant called 'Palmes Verdes.' Mexican music blared over the speakers and a beautiful hispanic woman approached us. She eyed us and picked up two menus from the podium.

"Welcome to Palmes Verdes. Two?" she asked.

"Yes," Jacob replied kissing my head.

She nodded once and walked ahead of us towards the large dining room full of tables.

I looked up at Jake and he widened his eyes at the suspicious hostess then looked at me with a wry smile.

"Alright then," he mumbled following her.

We took a seat at an iron legged table with a tile top to it. The hostess set down the menus and we both took a seat. She smiled at us, her eyes crinkling. She could tell we were in love and this pleased her to see us enjoying her restaurant that was vacant for the most part.

Jacob gave the hostess a smile before she walked away then looked at me.

"I can't believe we wrangled a table," he winced.

"I know. It's crazy. It's obviously my insane beauty," I said flipping my hair.

"And my muscles," he remarked flexing.

"Mmm," I agreed.

We stared at each other seriously then laughed. I glanced at the menu.

"Oh, this is going to be humiliating," he groaned. "Everything is written in Spanish. There is no way I am going to pronounce what I want right."

"Leave it to me," I winked.

"That one," he said pointing to an item on the menu.

"Gotcha."

"I forget you're bilingual…"

"Sì, lo sono. E tu non sei."

Jacob slammed down his menu and leaned against the table at me.

"What?" he spat.

I laughed.

"I said, yes and you are not in Italian."

"Screw you," he chuckled.

I grinned and lounged back in my chair.

"Have we decided on what we want?" asked a cheerful, young waitress poising a pen on her notepad.

I looked at Jacob and raised my brows. He nodded.

"Yeah, two cokes and one Carne y Lechuga Tacos and one Setas y Quesadilla Espinacas," I said collecting our menus and handing them over to the waitress.

She scrawled down the order, collected our menus and bustled off with a nod.

I looked towards the kitchen and saw her talk to the older hostess looking at us. I turned my eyes back to Jacob.

"They talking about us?" Jacob smirked.

"Most likely," I nodded.

"Let them," he shrugged.

I nodded again. His hands reached across the table and slowly I placed mine on top of his. He smiled at me warmly.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Hey," I laughed quietly.

The waitress set down two glasses of coke. I watched the condensation drip from it and looked back to Jacob who returned the waitresses fleeting glance with a courteous nod.

"Wow, this is gonna be hard to get used to," I murmured.

"Kind of sucks being NOT hush hush, huh, babe?" Jake asked.

"I'm not as afraid of attention as my mother…but yeah…it's a little uncomfortable," I sighed.

He squeezed my hands gently.

"Are you sure you're ready for school?" he whispered.

I nodded.

"Yeah… I can do it…"

"If you're sure. We can go off on our own. Maybe pull a Rosalie and Emmett…"

He meant go off and live on our own. I could see that working…but this relationship was new. This life was new. I would be lying if I said the thought didn't make me uneasy. Jacob offered a sympathetic smile.

"It's fine, though. We don't have to. This is all very new and I can understand you being a little uneasy about us going so far so soon," he said softly.

I nodded.

"I've just waited a long time for you, Ness."

"Yeah, I know," I laughed.

We spent the rest of dinner with witty banter. Not heavy talk about being on our own or dealing with our relationship. It was nice. However, the thought of us being alone was nice and though we were discussing light things…I couldn't stop thinking about taking Jake up on his offer…and being out of sight for another year. I thought I had wanted to be out in public and with society. I thought I wanted to live a normal life. What I really wanted was to be with Jacob. To get to know him in a new way. In a romantic way.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

"That was quite the day," I sighed as Jacob and I stood outside my bedroom door.

Jake laughed softly and nodded, gently brushing my cheekbone with his thumb.

"One of many to come," he grinned.

We stared at each other blankly. We had only kissed once since we'd become a couple. When we wanted to do it again was a question that had been on my mind all night. Jake opened his mouth to talk and I raised my brows.

"What?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"We'll talk about it later."

He looked very tense. My brows furrowed and I stared up at him.

"What's wrong, Jake?"

Jacob shook his head and took my hands in his staring down at my fingers.

"Let's discuss it tomorrow… Another thing I need to clear with your parents," he nodded.

I blinked and looked at his tense eyes. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Ness," he smiled.

"Night, Jake," I replied.

I gave him a fleeting glance and entered my room. My mind was swimming with what possible topic of conversation awaited me tomorrow.

JACOB'S POINT OF VIEW

I walked down the steps with a pang in my heart. I passed Alice who looked at me with concern.

"Jake?"

"Where's Bella and Edward?"

"The back deck," she answered.

I kept descending the staircase.

"Is everything okay?" Alice called.

I waved a hand and walked through the dining room(that only Ness and I would eat in) and then into the living room where Emmett sat with Rosalie watching a game. I didn't give her a second glance. The last thing I needed was blonde trying to make me feel bad.

I slid open the back glass door and stepped out onto the deck. Bella and Edward sat talking on patio furniture then turned to face me.

"Jake," Edward said.

"Hey," I replied pulling up a chair.

"What's wrong?" asked Bella.

I looked up at the starry sky and sighed.

"I want to tell her, Bella. I can't lie to her."

Bella looked at Edward then me.

"Jake, don't do this…" she whispered.

Edward placed his hand on hers and then looked at me with his lips pursed.

"Why do you feel like you need to tell her now?" he asked.

"Because it's important! It's her mother!" I hissed.

"It was nothing. Jacob, it was never anything important."

"Like it or not, Bella, it was a huge part of both our lives… and she deserves to know…"

"You're going to ruin everything… Tell him, Edward," Bella urged.

Edward swallowed and looked from me to Bella then back to me, locking eyes.

'Edward, you have to know how important this is…' I thought to him.

"Bella…it IS important…and Renesmee SHOULD know…" he said, still looking at me.

Bella gripped his shoulder tightly and he tore his gaze from me to her.

"Bella, put yourself in her shoes… Wouldn't you want to know?" Edward asked.

Bella sighed and looked at me. I gave her a stern look. Bella rose from her iron chair causing it to topple over and glared at me and Edward.

"Fine. Ruin this. Tell her! See if she still wants you after. Sometimes the truth is better left untold. Think about THAT before you tell her anything, Jake," she hissed stalking off.

I leaned my elbows on my knees and looked at Edward with a pursed lips.

"I'm glad you want to be honest with her, Jake," he said.

I nodded.

"Telling Renesmee you kissed Bella has to be done very delicately," he murmured.

"I know…"

"And telling her that you loved her…or THOUGHT you did…that really needs to be premeditated."

"Yeah, I'm thinking on it right now," I replied.

"Get some sleep, Jake. Before…" he trailed off and his eyes drifted up.

I followed his gaze. Standing on the slanted roof outside the balcony on the fourth floor was the smooth and curvy silhouette of a girl in loose shorts with long, tangled hair. Renesmee. My jaw dropped. Had she heard…

RENESMEE'S POINT OF VIEW

I was back in time. Back to the day when the Volturi came to kill us all. Except I was full grown and sitting on Jacob's back with him in wolf form.

Alice quickly let go of Aro's hand and turned around looking at Jake.

"Now," she mouthed.

I looked to my mother.

"Take care of my daughter," she said to Jacob.

With that Jacob took off running. Me on his back. But not before Jane hopped in front of us. I looked over my shoulder to see my whole family and all the vampires in full on battle with the Volturi Guard. Jacob skidded to a halt in splashing snow. Jane smacked Jacob aside and I was tossed off him. I looked up and saw Jake quickly get to his feet and Jane run up and grab him.

"Help!" I screeched looking at my family fighting.

Nobody even glanced at me.

"Help us!" I screamed again.

They didn't even turn. There was a sickening crack. I slowly turned. Jacob lay in wolf form limp and lifeless. Jane stared down at his mangled body with a smile of malice and pleasure.

I screamed and sank to my knees.

"No!" I screeched.

Jane smiled at me then her eyes narrowed. She started to focus on inflicting pain on me. Then she frowned and looked behind me. I turned to see my mother staring at me. Shielding me from Jane. I looked back to Jane and felt myself shake with anger. My jaw trembled and I breathed raggedly with rage. I ran towards Jane and stopped. She gaped and turned to run.

I started running again. She realized that with my mom's shield she didn't stand a chance.

Caius appeared in front of me. I smacked him in the head with my arm knocking his head off. Then Markus stood before me. He wore no expression. I jumped and took my foot slamming it into his neck and knocking his head off too. Then was Felix. I couldn't beat him so I slid under his arm that threatened to rip off my head and rammed arm into his leg knocking him over. Then there was Alec. He was the only thing between me and Jane.

I screamed and jumped over his smoke that threatened to blind me. He gaped as my knee rammed into his chest and my hands pried his jaw apart. I kept running towards Jane who looked over her shoulder distracted by me killing her twin. She kept running though.

I jumped over Jane and landed in front of her. I flipped my hair out of my face and stood slowly. Jane gasped and stared at me.

"Ren-"

But before she could utter my name and beg for mercy I had both my hands around her throat. She choked and coughed. I screamed squeezing her neck in my grasp. Her eyes widened. I let out a screech of fury as I severed her head form her body… and then I woke up.

It had all been a nightmare. The whole back in time battle thing. I was a big believer in dreams having meanings and I knew the meaning of this dream. The feeling I had felt in the dream when Jake was killed… it was horrible. It had brought me to my knees in heartache. It was then I realized that I had made a decision.

Tomorrow I would tell Jake that I wanted to take him up on his offer to go away together. For a year. We'd come back in time to start junior year. I would tell him tomorrow after he told me his big news.

I smiled and sat up in bed, suddenly awake with excitement.

I slid off my bed and walked to my sliding glass door that led to my balcony, every room had one. I stepped outside and drew my jacket around me tighter as the cool night air whipped my hair.

I climbed over the railing onto the slanted roof. Below and two to the left was Jacob's room. I wondered if he was in there. I slowly sat on the roof and hugged my knees as I gazed at the starry sky. My chin rested on my knees and my eyes suddenly swelled with tears. The frustrated side of my teenage angry angst cycle had subsided and I was now sad. Heart broken.

I felt a warm tear of frustration fall down my cheek and quickly swiped it away.

I needed to stop feeling so sorry for myself and my inability to make decisions. I was about to go back to my room when I saw Jacob walk out onto the deck two floors down. I stood and then saw my parents sitting at the patio furniture. Jake pulled up a chair and sat down.

I backed up to the window beside my balcony and peered down at them, straining my ears.

"What's wrong, Jake?" asked my mom.

"I want to tell her, Bella. I can't lie to her."

I blinked trying to think about what he could possibly be talking about. Jake didn't lie to me. Not that I knew of.

"Why do you feel like you need to tell her now?" dad asked touching my mom's hand.

"Because it's important! It's her mother!" Jake hissed.

"It was nothing. Jacob, it was never anything important."

"Like it or not, Bella, it was a huge part of both our lives… and she deserves to know…"

My stomach twisted into knots. What was he talking about? I was dying to know.

"You're going to ruin everything… Tell him, Edward," Bella urged.

I gulped and let my arms fall limply to my sides as I tried to comprehend what was happening.

"Bella…it IS important…and Renesmee SHOULD know… Bella, put yourself in her shoes… Wouldn't you want to know?" Edward asked.

Bella groaned and Jacob gave her a hard look. She stood abruptly from her iron chair making it fall over and glared at Jake then Edward.

"Fine. Ruin this. Tell her! See if she still wants you after. Sometimes the truth is better left untold. Think about THAT before you tell her anything, Jake," she hissed storming away.

I angled myself more so I could see Jake and my dad better. At this point I didn't really care about them seeing me.

"I'm glad you want to be honest with her, Jake."

Jacob nodded.

"Telling Renesmee you kissed Bella has to be done very delicately."

My jaw dropped and I gasped slightly.

"I know…"

"And telling her that you loved her…or THOUGHT you did…that really needs to be premeditated."

"No…" I breathed.

"Yeah, I'm thinking on it right now," Jake nodded.

"Get some sleep, Jake. Before…"

My dad's gaze drifted up to me and so did Jake's.

I couldn't believe my ears. All my thoughts and suspicions that had lurked in the back of my mind finally confirmed. Jacob had loved my mother. He struck out with her and was going for his daughter! I loved him. I definitely loved him! The heart wrenching part was that he only loved me because he couldn't have my mom.

The shock finally hit me physically and my knees went numb. I found myself losing my footing on the rough tiles and falling on my tailbone. I fell sideways and began to roll towards the edge of the roof.

Then the feeling hit me. I was falling. My stomach dropped and my legs flailed. I tossed through the air from the third floor and heard Jacob and my father gasp.

I tried to get into a crouching position so that I would land lithely on my feet... but so many thoughts were reeling through my mind I couldn't even begin to focus on landing.

Suddenly, I felt my head hit the railing of our deck and my body slam to the dirt of the forest floor... then everything went black...

*PLEASE COMMENT! I CAN'T WAIT TO WRITE CHAPTER TEN!*


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

The impact stunned me temporarily but almost instantaneously I recalled what had happened. I had fallen off the roof. I tried to stand but I couldn't feel my legs. I tried to sit up but my arms and back were numb. I was going to cry out for help... but no words came out. My head lolled to the right and I watched as Jacob jumped two stories to the ground with my father beside him. They simultaneously ran to my aid.

I heard more thudding.

"What happened?" my father cried.

"I-I-I don't know," my mother stammered.

"Oh my gosh!" I heard Alice gasp.

More footsteps...

"Renesmee!"

Rosalie.

"Carlisle, quick!"

Grandma.

"Calm down..."

Jasper.

"Where is she?"

Grandpa.

My eyes went sky-ward as my grandfather's hands gently turned my head straight. He looked deep into my eyes and frowned.

"Her neck is broken," he assessed.

"Oh no..." my mother breathed.

"We need to move her inside immediately," Carlisle commanded.

I saw Jake lean over me.

"Gentle, Jacob," my grandpa ordered calmly.

I moved closer to the sky and watched them go in and out of focus as Jacob walked up the steps. I heard the sliding glass door open and listened to Jake's footsteps.

"There on the sofa," Carlisle said.

I saw Jacob's distressed face as he set me down on the sofa in the living room and propped my head up on the arm. My mother was kneeling at my feet with my father holding her. I saw Jake on his knees by my hand with it raised to his lips.

"What is she thinking, Edward?" my mother pleaded.

My dad stared at me with his brows furrowed.

"I can't hear her..." he replied solemnly.

What? What was wrong with me? Was I dead? Was what I was seeing my last moments before I entered the world as a celestial being? Surely, not! I couldn't die!

"That's because her spine is also broken. The flow of thoughts to the brain is moving quicker than usual confusing your senses, Edward. Her brain is entering split brain functions like that of an epileptic. It can't be read at a pace so rapid and dysfunctional," Carlisle explained.

My father abruptly rose to his feet and began to pace the floor.

"Jacob, may I?" Carlisle said.

Jacob moved and Carlisle caught my hand quickly. He gazed at it intently and sighed in dismay. He picked up my other limbs gently prodding each one with his finger.

"Judging by the angle of her limbs and the position of her body she has cracked every rib, broken her pelvis, hairline fractured her left leg, broke the right one, sprained her right wrist and broken her left shoulder. Her facial structure seems fine aside from the jammed jawbone that'll set itself and she'll most likely have a black eye but all the damage to her spine is going to mess with her rapid healing process..." he said.

"Which means?" Rosalie snapped.

"She is temporarily paralyzed but I believe she is aware of everything we say. Either way if I don't fix her spine soon, she could being paralyzed for good."

"Well get on it!" Jacob shouted.

"Everyone but Bella, Edward and Jake needs to clear out. Give her some air," Carlisle's voice faded as he exited the room to get his equipment.

I saw my father kneel beside my mother once more. He looked at Jake intensely.

"She heard us…" Edward deduced solemnly.

Jacob sighed and observed me unable to meet my eyes.

"Nessie overheard... and tried to commit suicide," he whispered.

'No! No! I did not try to commit suicide! Are you crazy?' I thought.

My father shook his head.

"She wouldn't do that…" my father breathed.

Suddenly everyone grew quiet. I saw Carlisle enter from my peripheral vision. Once more Jacob moved for Carlisle who was wheeling an I.V. and an oxygen tank with tubes along with his black bag. He removed a small silver flashlight and flashed it in my eyes.

"Her eyes are dilated and judging by the shuddering movement of her chest she's going to need oxygen tubes. However, the good news is she can't feel pain so when I reset the bones and break some of them she won't feel a thing," Carlisle stated.

'Ouch...' I thought.

"Oh my gosh," my mother said burying her face in her hands.

Jacob rose to his feet and grabbed handfuls of his messy cropped hair.

"Jacob, calm down," said my dad.

"NO! I LOVE HER! I LOVE HER AND SHE IS ABOUT TO BE BROKEN! LITERALLY! AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE BELLA REFUSED TO LET ME TELL RENESMEE ABOUT US!" he said pointing at my mother.

She let out tearless cries. My father grabbed her.

"If you would have just let me SAY something when it didn't mean so much! I should have NEVER EVER listened to you!"

"That's enough, Jacob. Bella, we need to talk," my father said guiding her out of the house.

Jacob sank to the floor and hugged his knees watching Carlisle intensely. I watched Carlisle slide an oxygen tube into my nose and shove a needle in my wrist. He removed eye drops and squeezed two drops in each of my eyes before shutting them.

'Dammit," I thought.

"You will be able to fix her, right?" Jake said softly.

"If I get to work now. Are you sure you want to be in here for this?" Carlisle asked.

Jacob must have nodded because I did not hear him leave.

"Alright, I'm going to start with her legs and do the spine last that way she won't feel pain... but this must be done quickly...and I may need your help..."

"Whatever you need, doc," Jake said in a thick voice.

Hold down her ankle and I'm going to slide her leg bone back into place so it can heal properly."

There was a loud snap and I heard Jacob hiss in pain.

"It's fine. That's good. It was a nice clean pop so that means her leg bones are aligned again. Now pass me the gauze so I can bandage it and the other leg."

A few moments later...

"Alright now we'll wrap up the other since it was just a regular break. If we bind it it will stay in place and heal perfectly."

Moments later...

"Alright help me remove her pants and underwear. I need to break her pelvis so I can align it..." my grandfather ordered.

'No... Crap... No...' I thought embarrassedly.

"Are you enjoying this, Jacob," my grandfather chuckled.

"Awkward, doc..." Jake murmured.

I heard Carlisle laugh softly and then a loud snap.

"Oh, shit..." Jacob gasped.

"I know it looks bad, but trust me, when I reset it it will be good as new," my grandfather said reassuringly.

Another pop.

"Gauze," Carlisle commanded.

Moments later...

"I need to re-break the ribs so I can reset them..." he mused.

"Come on, doc..." Jacob said in despair.

"Trust me..." Carlisle repeated.

Seven loud cracks sounded and Jacob moaned.

"Alright, I need some rags and antiseptic," Carlisle said intensely.

'What happened?!' I thought frantically.

"What'd you do?" Jacob barked.

"It's perfectly normal," Carlisle assured.

Moments later...

Pops sounded loudly...

Moments later...

"See? Good as new," Carlisle said.

"Please don't make her bleed again," Jacob pleaded.

"I'll do my best. The left shoulder needs to be popped back into place at the same time as I pop the other back, alright?"

"Are you asking me to help?" Jacob whimpered.

"Yes, Jacob. After I break this shoulder I will need your help popping the other back in place."

"Oh no..." groaned Jacob.

"You said you wanted to help. The quicker we do this, the better chance of healing she has," Carlisle said.

A loud crack sounded. My shoulder re-broke. Another pop. The bone was reset.

"Now we will fix the dislocation. On three, Jacob," Carlisle confirmed.

"Yeah," Jacob replied.

"One..."

Jacob sighed.

"Two..."

Jacob took a deep breath.

"Three..."

Jacob let out a grunt of frustration and I heard two loud pops.

"There. That was not so hard! Now... the tough part. The spine and neck... Help me turn her on her side...gently... Good... Remove the shirt... Careful... Alright now hold her in place and I am going fix the neck," Carlisle said.

A loud pop sounded. My neck.

"Now, Jacob... go to my office. In the top drawer there is a series of syringes and a leather zip up pouch with morphine. Get them quickly," Carlisle said calmly.

I heard Jacob leave.

"Alright, Renesmee... You are going to hear a series of loud pops. That is each of the bones in your spine popping back into place," he informed me.

Loud footsteps entered the room moments later.

"Jacob, I am going to fill the syringes and you are going to use two of in her legs. Two of them in her arms. One of them in her abdomen. I am going to insert them in her back and neck," Carlisle stated.

A few moments later I heard the squishing noises of syringes plunging morphine into my system.

"Alright...time for the spine... She will still be paralyzed and will barely be able to feel a thing but it will be fixed now," Carlisle said.

'Thank you,' I thought in relief.

Then I heard numerous pops. My spine. It was fixed.

"Set her down flat. Good."

"What now, Carlisle?" Jacob asked anxiously.

"We wait. Give it a day or so. I'm guessing she'll come back all at once instead of one sense at a time. Her heart will heal last then her breathing will regulate and let her brain normalize," Carlisle said knowingly.

There was the sound of Carlisle packing up and nothing else.

"Jacob, you can leave. No? Well, will you flip the switch on the monitor. Listen to the beeps and make sure they are regularly paced?"

"Sure," Jacob said.

"Gentle with her hand," Carlisle said warmly.

He was holding my hand?

I heard Carlisle walk away. There were moments of silence.

"I'm sorry, Renesmee. I really am sorry," he whispered.

I wanted desperately to tell him I was fine but I couldn't. I was trapped inside my body.

JACOB'S P.O.V.

The rhythmic beeping of the monitor had put me to sleep. However, each time I woke up, my hand was still holding Renesmee's. Her slender fingers were limp and it broke my heart.

I had fallen asleep with my knees to my chest and my chin on my knees. I looked at my hand. The contrast of its russet color with Nessie's pearly skin was astounding. However, that once luminescent skin had lost its glow. It was white and blue.

Her curvy yet slim legs covered in gauze. At the edges of the wrap around her ankles I could see purple flowering out into the flat white of her flesh.

From her chest down she was bound in white gauze. Almost like a very short white dress that hugged her every curve. That slim but soft body I had always dreamt of seeing I now had a chance to observe. However, the sight of it now, was not what I had dreamed.

Her long arms were bandaged to the point where only her fingers were visible. They were also covered in purple blotches. Her neck wasn't too tightly bound. Just enough to keep it from lolling over.

Then her face. That perfect face I had gazed on day after day was damaged badly... but she was still beautiful to me.

Her bronze curls were matted with sweat but still fell gracefully above her. A bruise formed above her left brown. Her eyes were closed. The right one forming a shiner, but those long lashes rest on the hollows of her eyes. The lips. The lower was busted but still that plump slim line that I loved to see form a smile.

I bit my lip to suppress my tears. If Ness could hear me, I wouldn't let her hear me cry. She had heard it before. A couple of times she had witnessed my tears and held me close to her. Odd that such a small creature could comfort me. Someone much more tough.

The scene that had just unfolded kept replaying in my mind. Her rib bursting through the skin. Dark red blood spreading about her rapidly. The doctor saying it was NORMAL?

Surveying her body once more... I concluded that this was my fault. Partially Bella's. Mostly Bella's. However, Edward and I had still spoken about it. I should have ignored Bella and told Ness sooner. It was just as much my fault as it was hers.

I gently raised Nessie's fingers to my lips.

"I'm so sorry, Nessie," I whispered.

But words would never be able to express how truly awful I felt.

"This is my fault. I promise you... I promise you that I will make it up to you... I swear... Just hang in there..." I said fighting the tears.

When Renesmee Carlie Cullen woke up, I would tell her that I loved her every day for the rest of eternity.

2 days later...

It was magical watching the scene unfold. The night after we had reset her bones, Nessie had her bandages removed. Alice had swapped the medical wraps for a strapless pink sundress that went to Renesmee's knees.

She was still unconscious, but she all her bones were healed. Now we waited on the healing of her heart. She would come back all at once and I would be waiting. I had made sure of that. In the past two days I had only left to use to restroom. I refused to eat when Nessie couldn't. Esme would occasionally bring me a glass of water but I seldom touched it. For the most part, I watched Renesmee lay there.

Something stirred me from my melancholy thoughts. Her heart. It was beating. Quickly. Rapidly. Very fast. I looked from her hand to her quickly. It was astounding how quickly everything changed.

The flat white/grey hue of her skin faded into a pearly glow. The bruises that had flowered on her legs vanished slowly. The swelling from her black eye went down to reveal two perfectly set eyes.

The unatural plumpness of her lower lip shrunk into that perfect pooched bow lip I loved.

Her limbs smoothed and her crumpled body began to unfold into a graceful statuesque young woman.

I felt her fingers tighten on my hand slightly as the feeling in her body came back. The quickening pace of the heart began to slow back down to the barely beating yet strong thrum of her heart. The heart that astounded all. Dead but strong physically. Small but huge emotionally.

Then I felt a smile play on my lips as the chocolate brown eyes of Renesmee Carlie Cullen shot open and I once again had her back...


End file.
